


Six Inches

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gift Giving, New Relationship, Slow Dancing, There's one inneundo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Loba invites Elliott to stay with her during a break from the games. Elliott thinks Loba is cute without her heels.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Six Inches

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter & Tumblr: ohthatsviolet

The rich smell of home cooking and aromatic spices filled her senses as soon as she stepped into her penthouse. A fond smile found its way onto Loba's lips, upon seeing Elliott in the kitchen with multiple pots and pans on the go. She'd invited him to stay with her during this break from the games and she'd never eaten so well. The break away from Solace, the bar and all his worries seemed to have done him good, and Elliott was more than happy to take advantage of her lavish kitchen. She moved towards him, her steps keeping time with the lyricless music that was playing somewhere in the background. The trickster beamed when he noticed her approach, and she placed a manicured hand on his arm as a silent greeting.   
"Hey, Loba."   
"Hello, handsome. I see you're making use of the facilities. Again."   
The trickster smiled sheepishly at her.  
"That's...not a problem, right? You said to make myself at home so…".   
"Of course it's not a problem," Loba replied, a hint of amusement in her tone. "What kind of host would that make me? But in saying that, there's plenty of nice restaurants around here. You needn't slave away."   
“I like cooking for you,” he said, sliding a hand onto her hip. “It’s nice to finally have someone to have dinner with.”   
“I feel the same.”   
“Cool,” Elliott said bashfully, leaning back against the marble counter. “That’s...yeah. That’s awesome.”

The thief took the opportunity to step out of her heels, emitting a satisfied sigh as soon as her feet made contact with the cool kitchen tiles. Elliott looked her over with a small smile, noticing how she was now noticeably shorter - it was cute.   
“I am enjoying having you here,” she began, eyeing her partner as he set one of the pans to the side and placed another on a lower heat to simmer, so he could give her his full attention. “So, I got you a gift.”  
“You did?” Elliott asked, his eyes lighting up like a kid in a candy store. “Why?”  
“Don’t question it,” Loba told him, reaching into the pocket of her jacket. “I just...saw it and I had to have it. And then I immediately thought how much better it would look on you.”  
She pulled out a gold watch with a diamond embedded at each hour mark, and offered it to him. The trickster inspected it carefully as if he was unworthy, but managed to eventually secure it around his wrist with Loba’s help.   
“I always thought diamonds and gold went so well together,” she hummed. “Do you like it?”  
“Y-yeah, I...I love it!” Elliott said, holding his wrist out to admire his new accessory, until a mischievous glint shone in his eyes which he shot towards her. “Should I be looking over my shoulder for the poor bastard who's gonna be wandering around town without their watch?”   
The thief laughed at that, probably much harder than she had intended to.   
“No, darling. This one I actually purchased. You’ve been a bad influence on me.” 

Elliott’s eyes shined like a precious gem in the light, as he offered her his hand which she graciously took, allowing him to lead her towards the source of the music. They stopped under one of the glittering chandeliers, in an open space in the middle of the room. Elliott pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head, their arms slotting naturally around one another as they began to sway to the music. Loba enjoyed being held by him, having allowed herself to be slightly more vulnerable around Elliott, in the months she had known him. He was always warm and gentle; something the cold, harsh world around her sorely lacked.   
“Y’know, I can only do this when you don’t have your shoes on,” the trickster spoke up, pulling her from her thoughts. “Usually, you’re too tall.”   
The thief chuckled quietly at that.   
“I don’t often take them off in front of others. It feels odd to be without them. I take them off and suddenly I’ve lost six inches.”  
Elliott hummed quietly, lowering his face so he could rest his cheek against hers.   
“I could replace those six inches for you later tonight,” he whispered in her ear after a long pause, sending waves of goosebumps down her arms. “If you’re good.”   
Loba pulled away from him slightly, raising an eyebrow at the smirk on his features; showing he was all too pleased at the joke he’d just made.   
“If _I’m_ good?” she quipped. “You ask far too much of me.”   
The trickster laughed quietly, running a thumb along her cheek.   
“I should get back to finishing up dinner,” he said, slowing their dance down to a stop. “We’ll continue... _this_ later.” 

Loba watched him leave, her eyes drifting in the direction of her computer suite. She had some time to research the valuables she had her eye on for her next heist. She stuck her lip into a pout in thought, her gaze involuntarily landing back on Elliott who was already busying himself at the stove, humming quietly to himself. The thief shucked her jacket off, made a stop by the wet bar to pour herself a glass of wine and made her way back into the kitchen, perching herself on the counter next to Elliott, who seemed more than happy to have her company once again. The most valuable thing in the city was already in her home and about to join her for dinner. As far as she was concerned, everything else could wait. 


End file.
